bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Toa Glenstorm
[[User:Racht|'Racht']] 17:58, 20 December 2008 (UTC) hi hi I hope you stop by my page and leave a message.FRANKLIN 3000 18:58, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah,and thanks for replying.FRANKLIN 3000 19:02, 23 December 2008 (UTC) You like the mata nui online game. -Torongo Your'e right - I did enjoy that. I expected that since the Matoran are the people the Toa are trying to protect, that Bioniclepedia would have more on them and their way of life. Hence the editing and creation of pages. Most of the stuff I use is from the online game. Toa Glenstorm 20:29, 23 December 2008 (UTC)Toa Glenstorm Ok Everyone... BIONICLE is all about the Toa and their quest to awaken Mata Nui. But they are also sworn to protect the matoran. There is very little about the matoran way of life on both Metru and Mata Nui. For being so extensively talked about, we have a very dissapointingly small amount of good -sized articles, especiall on Matoran life in Mata Nui. I know that matoran are MUCH weaker than the rest of the universe, but they play a huge role in Bionicle. We've seen brave matoran like Jaller, Kongu, and others become Toa - the ultimated destination for brave matoran. We can all try to add things about the matoran way of life and the braver matoran. Let's do this. Toa Glenstorm 21:16, 23 December 2008 (UTC)Toa Glenstorm :Well, I like your reasons, but all you've done so far is create spam. We don't need pages to tell people what marketplaces are, or guards either. All those pages do is state the obvious. Everyone knows what a Weapons Maker is, because they exist in real life. But something like Mask Maker is entirely Bionicle, they only exist in the Matoran Universe, so we do have a page about them. We have a lot of information on the Matoran page, but if you think we're missing something, please add it there. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 19:49, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I definetely understand what your'e saying. I still would like the beef up the matoran pages (like the different matoran types), but we can do that without adding a bunch of articles I guess. Sorry if I made life harder for you guys. Thanks Toa Glenstorm 14:28, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Toa Glenstorm :LOL. It's going to be very hard for you to make life hard for me if you really mean well. I'm glad you understand, but remember, Matoran aren't going to be in the story next year, so don't waste too much of your time. xP [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 19:09, 25 December 2008 (UTC) ---- I think sailor was a pretty useless thing to put up. Can you please stop putting up things that we have in our world.FRANKLIN 3000 17:33, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Hold it Just because something is from our world doesn't make it useless. In the case of sailors, the reason I put them in was because it was an alternate form of transportation in Metru Nui. If we care nothing for anything of our world, we might as well take out everything that comes from our world (which most rahi are based off our creatures). Almost everything in BIONICLE is inspired from our world. While I get things like Sentinel and Weapons Maker, you can't eliminate everything from our world - the matoran used things that we use today. ---- I get what your saying but please put some of your ideas on the matoran archive.FRANKLIN 3000 17:44, 28 December 2008 (UTC)